harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lily Potter II (Stdumont)
Lily Luna Mitchell (née Potter) (b.1 April 2008) was a half-blood witch, the youngest child of Harry and Ginevra Potter (née Weasley). Lily has two older brothers, James Sirius and Albus Severus. She was named in honour of her late paternal grandmother Lily Potter, and her parents' good friend Luna Lovegood (her Godmother) Lily began her education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2019 with Hugo Granger-Weasley and was sorted into Slytherin House. Biography Early Life (2008-2019) Lily had a peaceful and comfortable childhood in Godric’s hollow with her parents (Harry and Ginevra Potter) and siblings. She, along with her family, often visited the rest of the Weasleys, and grew close to them. Lily spent several years of her life in Muggle school, as her parents thought it would be a good experience for her and her siblings. In school, she grew fond of the Muggle show "Come dream with me" and watched it every weekend. This tradition persisted through Christmas times and summer vacation through her Hogwarts years. Once, when she was seven, she watched James teaching Albus Quidditch. She asked to join them, but they waved her off because she was “a girl”. Lily, feeling underestimated, vowed that she would not let her brothers overshadow her. In 2014, Lily, along with her family, attended the 2014 Quidditch World Cup final in the Patagonian Desert. In 2017, she went to see her brothers and her cousin, Rose Granger-Weasley, off at the Hogwarts Express, but was not herself old enough to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She also acted as excited and enthusiastic as her mother Ginny had acted when Harry and Ron went to their first year of Hogwarts. She and her cousin, Hugo Granger-Weasley, are around the same age. Hogwarts Years First Year Lily was sorted into Slytherin in 2019, a split second after the Sorting Hat touched her hair. With her friendly nature and determination to stand out, Lily made many friends in her first month. She was the star of Charms and Transfiguration class, as she had amazing skill for these particular branches of magic. Lily made it into the Quidditch team as Chaser in her second year and she was overjoyed, although she secretly feared that she might have just gotten in because of her last name. Lily was the same day that he discovered the exceptional reality about his identity. On the week of Lily's birthday, letter began arriving at the Potter's manor, addressed to him from a place called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lily to apply for the chaser position at Quidditch in her first year, her mother gave her talent suvising for this magnificent position, since the first year she is the official catcher of the team of Quidditch of Slytherin. Second year Lily traveled to Egypt in the summer of 2020 with the rest of her family to visit her uncle Bill after her father won seven hundred galleons in the Daily Prophet Grand Prix Galleon Draw. She visited various tombs, but her mother did not allow her to go into the latter because of all the mutant skeletons. Lily and her family stayed at the Leaky Cauldron the night before leaving to begin her second year at Hogwarts, and she met Henry again. She was even more embarrassed in front of him than usual, mumbling a hello but not looking at him. The next day, on Platform 9¾, she met her eyes as they shared a laugh about James's behavior in trying to impress his girlfriend, Elie. On the Express of Hogwarts, Lily was separated from her brothers until the train stopped because of the Dementors. In the darkness, she found her way into the compartment containing Henry, Chrysta and Charlie and Professor Alice. When the Dementors came into the compartment, Lily was one of the most affected by them as she had horrible experiences. She became very pale and shook like crazy, ending up sobbing and having to be comforted by Chrysta. Third year During the summer of 2021, Lily spent a lot of time with Chrysta Finch-Fletchley, who was staying at the Burrow before and after the Quidditch World Cup. They shared Lily's room and tent at the World Cup and solidified their growing friendship. Conscious of her interest in Henry Mitchel, Chrysta advised Lily to relax around her and show her what she really was, since she could barely speak if he was in the same room as him. She even suggested that Lily start dating with other people. Although she was always shy about Henry, who was also staying at The Burrow, Lily took Chrysta's advice and was much more relaxed and spent time with him, Rose and Chrysta. She attended the final of the Quidditch World Cup on August 25 with the majority of her family, as well as Henry and Chrysta. The madmen returned for the majority, Harry protested his daughter and killed the Death Eater that would run over him. Lily went back to Hogwarts, which hosted the Three Wizards' Tournament that year, she rooted Henry's fourth unexpected champion and maintained a good relationship with Chrysta. Lily was the only one Crysta had confided when Daniel Simon invited her to Yule Ball. As a third year, Lily was not allowed to attend the ball unless asked by an older student. Frank Longbottom asked her to go after Chrysta refused, having already accepted Daniel, and Lily has accepted since she was friends with him. She told Simon and Kurt after Louis said that Lily should go with Lysander Scamander. However, she still had feelings for Henry and was unhappy to hear that he had asked Elie Chang at the ball. She was even more discouraged when Louis suggested that he be taken to the ball because he had no appointment. Fighting with the idea that she might have gone with Henry, she nevertheless is faithful to her agreement with Frank and witnessed the ball with him. At the ball, at Christmas, she met Romulus Payne and started dating with him at the end of the year. Fourth year Lily returned to Hogwarts on September 1, 2022 with her brothers. During the train ride on Hogwarts Express, Lily introduced Henry and Frank to Sarah Lovegood, a Ravenclaw in her year. With the arrival of Dolores Umbridge, Professor of Shadow Defense, and a theoretical course, Henry, Louis and Chrysta decided to form a study group to teach practical defense spells. Lily joined the band, bringing her boyfriend Romulus with her, and several other Ravenclaws. They all met in Hog's head where Lily demonstrated her sense of humor by imitating Lyra Umbridge's cough. At the first official meeting of the group, she found the name of the group - 2nd Dumbledore's army. During her time within the DA, Lily's talent for defensive magic was shown as she had rapid reflexes with disarming charm and considerable power with the curse of the reducer, the latter very impressed Henry Ginny's pleasure) jealous. Towards the end of the fall of 2023, Henry, along with Fred Weasley II and Roxanne, received a Quidditch ban throughout Umbridge's life for attacking Scorpius Malfoy after their Slytherin match (although their bans were lifted just After Umbridge was removed from Hogwarts). Lily tried for the team and became the new Seeker. Although she admitted that Scorpius was a better researcher than him, and that she preferred to play as a Chaser and score goals. Convinced that Perseus was in mortal danger, Henry resolved to go to London and save him. Although Henry tried to prevent Lily, Frank and Sarah from accompanying him, Louis and Chrysta finally persuaded otherwise. After stealing Thestrals in London, they entered the Ministry of Magic using the visitor's entrance and headed for the Ministry of Magic. In the Hall of Prophecy, they found no signs of Perseus, but Louis found a prophecy about Henry. As Henry removed it from the shelf, the group was surrounded by Death Eaters led by Delphini and learned that Voldemort Jr had used the connection between him and Henry to draw him to that place to take away the prophecy. Lily was sadly threatened with torture by Delphi's sister-in-law, Lyra Riddle, who wanted to use the Cruciatus Curse on her to force Henry to hand him the prophecy, hoping to avoid the inevitable fight that would break out. Fifth year Lily spent the summer of 2023 at The Burrow with her cousins. Despite having to put up with her brother James's new fiancée Aubrey Mahone (whom she nicknamed "Aubr" and highly detestable), she spent a good summer practicing Quidditch and intends to try The team of the House hunter. With the summer vacation coming to an end Lily, the trio, and some of the other Weasleys have made a trip to Diagon Alley needed to buy school supplies. In the new shop of Fred and George, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, in Diagon Alley, she to choke his two uncles to have some things free. As the term began, Lily tried for the Slytherin Quidditch team, of which Violet Parkinson had been made captain. She excelled as a hunter and got a spot on the list. Following a Quidditch practice, she and Romulus were surprised kissing by Henry and Louis. She and Albus had a flamboyant argument about her kissing Romulus in public, but Lily retorted that Albus was only seeing it as wrong because he had never kissed anyone before. The argument led to an icy relationship between the two brothers and sisters that lasted for a while. During the first Quidditch match of the season against Slytherin, Lily scored several goals to help the team win. After the game, she deliberately crushed her broom handle into the comment box because commentator Estelle Lovegood had made derogatory remarks about the Gryffindor team. His quarrel with Albus over his attitude towards her and Romulus worsened when, in the aftermath of victory, he started out with Jordyn Tuner, which he often bellowed in public. Lily marked her brother as a "dirty hypocrite" for her actions, but more less seemed to be on the row they previously shared. Before the holiday break Lily attended the Slughorn Christmas party with Romulus Payne. She spent Christmas at the Burrow with her family and her cousins, and when Lily went back to Hogwarts, she seemed unenthusiastic about meeting Romulus. After Albus was accidentally poisoned on his birthday, Lily visited him in the wing of the hospital, and they apparently forgave themselves. She and Henry discussed what had happened to Albus without end, trying to find an explanation for what had happened. With Henry in detention, Lily took the role of Seeker for the Slytherin team for the final match against Ravenclaw. They won the game and the Quidditch Cup, and, during the celebrations after the match, Lily and Henry kissed spontaneously. Lily who had never really abandoned Henry, was on the moon, as he was, as he had been harboring feelings for her all year. Lily and Henry started going out, although their time together was limited due to the weekly detentions of Henry and O.W.L. Of Lily. Reviews Towards the end of the year, the Potter family was contacted and protected by the Aurors for the new Death Eaters, so she was forgotten to leave Hogwarts with her two brothers, she managed to kill some ... but She was wounded in the back by a Death Eater who was watching her, Delphi Riddle put her to the thumb, but her father has come and is saved from Delphini. Fighting their way from the darkness, they met up with her auntie Estelle Abbott. In the ensuing battle, Lily duelled with Amycus Carrow, but suffered no injuries due to Felix Felicis potion. In the aftermath. Lily took her O.W.L.s despite the tragedy that had taken place at the school. After the former manager had been laid to rest, Henry broke up with Lily, fearing that if Delphini knew what he was feeling about her, she would become a target and he could not knowingly endanger her life. Although she said she knew Henry's risks and did not care, she accepted her decision, calling her an act of stupid nobility. Sixth year After McGonagall's death, and the knowledge that the protective charm over Henry was to end soon, the Order of the Phoenix arranged to move him from the Mitchel house to The Burrow on July 25. Lily stayed with her mother. As the team began to miss their Gates, Lily began to worry about their safety and was only partially relieved to see Henry show up at the Burrow. While waiting for the others to arrive, Henry held his hand, looking at the sky. When she saw that her elder brother was wounded she cared for him with her mother. Over the next few days, Lily interacted little with Henry because of their split, despite his feelings towards him. Meanwhile, while preparing the table for dinner, Henry let it be known that he, Chrysta and Frank Longbottom were going on a quest to arrest Delphini. Henry's seventeenth birthday, confessed that she did not know what to give to Henry since everything she gave him should be small enough for him to wear. Instead, she "kissed her like she never had before" in hopes of giving her something to remember by. However, they were interrupted by disapproving Albus, with Chrysta in tow. As Henry left his room, Lily could have succumbed to tears. On August 1, Lily served as a wedding lady at the wedding of James and Aubrey, with Rose Weasley. When Rose struck her lashes on Henry, Lily coughed loudly to indicate her boredom. She was wearing a golden robe and, as the ceremony began, her aunt Audrey noticed in a whisper that her dress was too low. Lily reacts to this by turning around and winking at Henry. During the reception, she danced with Sarah Lovegood, Flavie Granger, and others. Henry (disguised as a member of the Potter family) jealously warned Daniel Simon out of talking with her when he pointed out about Lily's attraction. He warned her that she had a big and jealous boyfriend. Battle of Ministry of Magic On May 2 during the battle, Henry needed the requirement room to change the form in the hall of hidden things, in order to retrieve a Delphini Horcruxes, the basilick's hook. He asked Lily to leave the room, on condition that she would return after completing her task, not believing she would. Released from her sanctuary, Lily joined the battle with a splendor. She and Teddy Lupine were then seen by Henry pulling well-targeted jinxs from a high window toward the crowd of fighters below. After the initial fight, Delphini called a temporary truce to allow the fighters to recover their dead, and for Henry to indulge to avoid further killings. Lily was shocked and heartbroken by the death of her boyfriend and was comforted by Chrysta. She then attended the recovery of the wounded outside the castle. When Henry passed her on her way to confront Delphini in the Forbidden Forest under the cloak of Invisibility, she was comforting a wounded girl. Henry thought she might have felt his presence as he walked away, but the two had no contact, as Henry did not want anyone to try to stop him. When Henry's seemingly lifeless body was introduced to the Department's defenders by Delphini, Lily shouted in disbelief and grief. However, his apparent death spurred the defenders, and Frank took the Gryffindor sword and decapitated Nagini Jr. With the fight restarted Lily, Sarah, and Chrysta due to Lyra Riddle, the last Death Eater at that point still standing. Just as a Curse of Killing missed Lily by a thumb her mother took over the fight and killed the witch who had almost murdered her daughter and mocked her son's death. Lily witnessed the final defeat of Henry and Delphini Riddle, and was one of the first people to run and hug him. She sat with her head on her mother's shoulder during the celebrations of victory in the Grand Hall of the Ministry. Later life (2026-2043) After the end of the Second War of the Ministry of Magic, Lily and Henry Mitchell revived their romance. She became a professor of Hogwarts for the care of Magical creatures for several years, and at some point she and Henry got married. Lily eventually retired as her teacher since she knew she was pregnant. She gave birth to two children: Elizabeth Rose and Robert Harry Mitchell. Later, she became a writer for course books for Hogwarts On 1 September 2043, Henry and Lily escorted their children Elizabeth and Robert to the Hogwarts Express, where Albus would begin his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. By 2034 Lily became famous for her many book for subjects at Hogwarts for Flourish and Blotts. Physical appearance Lily was described as being an extremely pretty and kind girl. She had the typical traits of the Potter and Weasley family: the flaming red hair (which she wore in a long mane) and a stain spotted with freckles. She was of small stature and had brown eyes as shining as her mother. When she blushed (which was often around Henry Mitchell in the early years of their friendship), she would go to a shadow of red that matched her hair. When in a very emotional state, she was known to acquire a "hard, flamboyant look" It was stated that, because of her great beauty, Lily was perfectly capable of attracting some attention from the boys. In 2023, Violet Parkinson stated that "many boys like her", and that even Vincent Zabini found her "beautiful", with the added observation that Vincent was very hard to please when it comes to The physical appearance of women. Although Vincent immediately objected to this accusation, he could still count as a testament of sorts to the beauty of Lily. Daniel Simon also said that she was very pretty during the marriage of James Potter and Aubrey Mahone in 2023 .. Personality and traits Lily was a powerful and independent girl who often knew her own mind. She had an energetic and lively personality; Having feelings for Henry, however, during the early years of their friendship, she became shy and withdrawn in her presence. On the advice of the mutual friend Chrysta Finch-Fletchley, she overcame him. She relaxed and reasserted her usual self, which was when Henry finally began to notice her. One of the traits that Henry was attracted to was that Lily was rarely angry, unlike Elie Chang, who started crying throughout the school year 2022-2023 after her boyfriend was killed. Lily also had the gift of imitating the mannerisms of others with great precision, much for the pleasure of those around her, as she managed to imitate Falcon Umbridge's signature signature. Grow with two older brothers harden it. Lily was not afraid to stand up against anyone, her friends and her enemies. Notably, she stood up to Anthony Zabini at their first meeting in Flourish and Blotts when he insulted Henry in 2021. She even faced Chrysta, her close friend in defense of Henry's use of the curse Sectumsempra . In addition, she may be rude to those she does not like. For example, she mocked Aubrey Mahone behind her back when she was first engaged to James. Lily also struck and crashed into Elliot Smith when he angered her and insulted her on two separate occasions during her fifth year. Lily was popular during their time at Hogwarts, and was imagined by many boys. His brothers: James and Albus, often thought that it was too popular for its own good. She was also known to be smart, funny, and could often make others laugh even when they felt down. Lily was also good at lying and able to be opaque if necessary. During his stay at the Burrow, Teddy Lupine taught him how to check if a door had been imperturbed by throwing him dungbombs and watching them bounce as if he were hitting an invisible wall. When asked by her mother who was responsible, she blamed him on Caramel, even though her hands were dirty at the time. At the first meeting of what was to become the D.A. In the pig's head, she coughed exactly like Professor Umbridge, scaring those who were gathered believing that the real Umbridge had caught them. Her acting skills were put to good use later, when Henry and Chrysta entered the Umbridge office to contact Teddy Lupine through the fireplace. She convinced the passing students that the corridor at Umbridge's office had been inundated with gas Lily was also an animal lover, and was known to be fond of cats. When Ms. Vista was petrified in her first year at Hogwarts, her brothers shocked at this fact, not knowing that Lily was afraid because she could not remember what she was doing at the time and feared Responsible. She named the owl of Louis "Newt", and was known to be able to attract Caramel out to hide to play with her when she wanted to. In her fifth year, she eventually got her own pet, a purple pygmy Puff from Weasleys' Assistant Wheezes that she named "Freddie'"''. Magical abilities and skills Lily was a very talented and powerful witch. At the age of fiveteen she was able to conjure a corporeal Patronus — a very advanced piece of magic and proof that she possessed superior magical ability. She was also a gifted flier and Quidditch player. * '''Charms': Lily was able to cast the very advanced Patronus Charm, which took the corporeal form of a swam. She once used a single Scouring Charm in 2023 to clean all the Stinksap out of a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, all since the age of fourteen, so she is clearly proficient in this aspect of magic. * Dark Magic: Lily is at least moderately skilled in Dark magic, particularly when it came to the Bat-Bogey Hex, which she was noted to be quite adept in from a fairly young age. Indeed, she was able to cast the hex so efficiently that her brothers even commented on it to others, and she gained the notice of Professor Slughorn, who invited her to join the Slug Club entirely because she performed a "marvellous Bat-Bogey Hex". She used this spell successfully on Cassiopia Malfoy and Violet Parkinson. Lily has also been shown to be capable of casting a powerful and impressive Expecto Patonum Curse since fourth year. * Duelling: For her young age, Lily was a talented duellist. During the Battle of the Ministry of Magc (which she participated in despite being only fiveteen), she was unable to fight much because her ankle was broken, but she survived the battle with only that minor injury. She fought Death Eaters again during the Battle of the Great Hall, and emerged unscathed — partly due to the use of Felix Felicis, and partly due to her agility and reflexes (she had an uncanny ability for dodging her opponents' curses). In the Battle of Hogwarts, she fired well-aimed curses into the crowd of attacking Death Eaters, and held her own against Delphini Riddle, an extremely powerful witch whom she fought alongside Chrysta and Sarah. * Flying: Lily taught herself how to fly by sneaking out to use her brothers' broomsticks from the age of five. She eventually became an accomplished flier, and played both Chaser and Seeker for the slytherin Quidditch team during her school years. Despite not playing Seeker regularly, she was able to defeat Elie Chang, a seasoned Seeker, and effectively stepped into the shoes of the extremely talented Harry Potter (though it was stated that she had nothing on Henry), winning Slytherin the Quidditch Cup in 2024. As an adult, she became a professional Quidditch player for the Holyhead Harpies. * Leadership skills: At the young age of sixteen, Lily was able to effectively co-lead Dumbledore's Army alongside Sarah Lovegood and Frank Longbottom. * Writer: Lily became an excellent writer, after Quidditch and teaching, she wrote the course books for all subjects at Hogwarts as a real leader, she is even famous, the whole world knows her for her extremely talented talent! Possessions * Wand: Lily's wand is made from yew, with an unknown length and core. Like most wizards and witches,she purchased it at Ollivanders before beginning her education at Hogwarts in 2019. * Bedroom: Lily's bedroom is where she used to sleep at The Potter Manor Manor before marrying Henry Mitchel. It is located on the first floor landing. * Potter Gift: As a member of the Potter family she owned several Potter Gift. They are made by Ginny Weasley for family and friends and sent as Christmas gifts. * Dress robes: Lily wore dress robes to the Yule Ball in 2022. She was accompanied to the ball by Frank Longbottom II. * Dress robes: These were the dress robes worn by Lily to the Slug Club Christmas party on 20 December, 2024. * Freddie: Lily's Pygmy Puff, or miniature Puffskein, purchased from her brothers Fred and George Weasley at their shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, in August 2024. * Bridesmaid's dress: This was the dress Lily wore to James and Aubrey's wedding. She was a bridesmaid along with Aubrey's younger sister Audrey. * Dumbledore's Army coin: Each member of the D.A. had a coin that had numerals that changed into the time and date of the next meeting of the D.A. whenever the master coin (owned by Henry Mitchel) was changed. The coin would also warm up to alert the holder to the change. * Broomstick: Lily had an unknown broom which she used for Quidditch as Chaser or Seeker. Relationships Family Potter family Lily's relationship with her family was good, having been brought up in a loving environment. The only daughter of the family, she had to face a mother overprotection, who tried to prevent Lily from fighting in the battle of the ministry, despite her previous demonstrations of strength and skill fighting alongside the Dumbledore's army at the Battle of the Department of Mysteries and the Battle of the Great Hall. Lily's brothers also had trouble accepting that their little sister was popular with the opposite sex; Lily and James had a particularly unpleasant row after James caught his finger Romulus Payne, although they ended up composing. Lily seemed to love her brother James, defending her choice of earring and hairstyle to their mother, and initially feeling that he could do much better than Aubrey Mahone, which she ironically called "Aubr." Lily got along well with Albus, but found her 2nd brother Albus to be a bit overbearing and stifling. She grabbed him kissing his girlfriend, Alice Longbottom. Ginny has a humourous side and makes many jokes to keep people's spirits up very much like Fred and George; however, her relationship with them was not perfect. She got angry with them for questioning her on her dating life and while they respected her relationship with Henry Mitchel, they were not above finding ways to tease them about it. Ginny genuinely cared for all of her family, though, and would often comfort them in times of need, such as when James made a fool of himself by asking Aubrey to the Yule Ball, or when Albus was permanently scarred by Delphini Riddle. Henry Mitchell In other words, Henry Mitchell was the love of Lily's life. At ten, she briefly met him when he went to the Hogwarts Express with his brother Albus. She developed feelings for him nevertheless when he visited the Potter mansion. Shy and awkward around him, Lily confided her feelings in the diary. His flood of emotions allowed the memory of his diary. Henry saving his life served to make him more withdrawn when in his presence, barely able to speak in front of him. Meanwhile, Henry was kind to Lily, but did not make her feel romantic. Lily asked Chrysta Finch-Fletchley for advice, which suggested that she relax before Henry, be loyal to herself and maybe even go out with other boys. Taking this advice, Lily dated Charlie Lockhart and Romulus Payne in his fourth and fifth year. Even though she dated other boys, Lily never completely gave up on the hope that Henry reciprocated her affections Lily often defended Henry whenever she felt it necessary, like: In 2022, when she stood up against Anthony Zabini and fiercely said to "leave Harry alone". She also spoke of Cassiopia Malfoy in 2024 when he insulted Henry and even faced Chrysta, her close personal friend in defense of her use of the Sectumsempra curse on Malfoy. In 2025 she told her boyfriend Romulus Payne to laugh at the fact that Henry was injured by Gwenaëlle McLaggen in a Quidditch match. On July 11, 2034, Rita Skeeter noticed that Henry was "hungry by publicity" - as Lily approached and Rita was "inexplicably ill" taken with what some called "a solar jinx plexus." Lily was also somewhat possessive with Henry. She was clearly unhappy with the attention of Fleur Delacour, and she spoke when Henry's ex-girlfriend, Elie Chang. In Lily's fifth year, Henry began falling in love with her as well. His feelings were probably growing since the previous year. She had reaffirmed herself as a dynamic, spiritual and independent young woman, rather than a shy, shy little girl. They had a lot in common - both played Quidditch, both had suffered at the hands of Delphini Riddle, and both showed great strength in defensive and offensive magic. The two also fought side by side on a number of occasions. At the beginning of the year, Henry was slightly disappointed when, after a summer together, he remembered that Lily did not normally hang around the trio at school. However, he did not realize the scope of his feelings for her until he and Albus ran into Lily and Romulus kissing. After seeing them kiss, he often hoped that Romulus and Lily would separate. By the end of her fifth year, Lily and Henry began dating after spontaneously kissing in the aftermath of Slytherin winning the Quidditch Cup. They broke up shortly thereafter, as Henry realised that if they continued dating openly, Delphini would seek to use her to get to him, as he had done previously. He simply could not bring himself to endanger her life while he sought a way to destroy Delphini. Calling the break up an "act of nobility", Lily accepted his decision, but always held onto the hope that he would return to her. In spite of the break-up, their feelings for each other remained as strong as ever. On Henry's seventeenth birthday, Lily "kissed him as she had never kissed him before," though they were interrupted by Albus, with Chrysta in tow. Albus discouraged Henry from "getting Lily's hopes up," mentioning that his sister was "really cut up" when Henry attempted to end their relationship. Chrysta, on the other hand, seemed to be more sympathetic toward Henry and Lily's actions. Chrysta Finch-Fletchley Chrysta Finch-Fletchley was one of Lily's best female friends and her confidante. Lily was in the same year as Chrysta at Hogwarts, and they had become close their first year. Chrysta comforted Lily that year when the presence of the dementors upset her (Lily was more affected than most others because of her possession by Delphini the previous year). Chrysta stayed in Lily's room during her frequent visits to the Manoir des Potter during the summer holidays. Lily was the only one Chrysta had confided when Albus Potter invited her to Yule Ball and the only one who knew she had kissed him at least once. Lily also told Chrysta that she taught herself how to fly and her relationship with Charlie Lockhart before her family and most others were aware of one or the other. Chrysta advised Lily on how to treat her feelings for Henry - advice that would lead her to go out with him and their eventual marriage. During the summer of 2024, when Chrysta had stayed at Potter's Manor Lily and Chrysta openly disliked Aubrey Mahone and criticized her together. Lily seemed to be disgusted with her brother James Potter, Aubrey's love interest, when after a fight with Lily, Albus began Chrysta when she felt bad, for example when Chrysta scolded Henry Mitchel for using the spell: '''''Reducto. Both have become sisters-in-law on Chrysta's marriage to Albus, and Hermione is the godmother of Lily's oldest child. Lily also had a niece, Ivanka Potter and a nephew, Michael Potter, through Chrysta's marriage with Albus. Aubrey Mahone Lily did not care about Aubrey Mahone when she arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Magic in 2022. She found Aubrey humorless and irritating, complaining loudly about what she perceived as mistakes Of Hogwarts. Aubrey often compared the school unfavorably to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Lily teased Albus for her schoolgirl crush on her. She also disapproved of Aubrey's commitment to her elder brother James, whom Lily raised too. Many of Lily's displeasure, James sent Aubrey to live with the Potter family for a few days. Meanwhile Lily took to moquerly referring to Aubrey as "Aubr" and complained of Aubrey's tendency to patronize her. However, when James was definitely disfigured by Delphini and Aubrey indignantly defended her husband's bravery, Lily began to recognize Aubrey's admirable qualities. The two finally got along well, and Lily even became a bridesmaid for her wedding. After the Second War of the Ministry, Lily had two nieces and a nephew by the marriage of Aubrey with James. Children After the Second War of the Ministry, Lily had two children with Henry; A son named Robert Harry Mitchel, and a daughter named Elizabeth Rose Mitchel. Elizabeth resembled her mother and was jealous of her brother, who were leaving for Hogwarts, exactly as her mother had been in 2017. Lily comforted Robert (who physically resembled his father) when he was nervous about the possibility of " Being sorted into Slytherin's house, and scolded Elizabeth for teasing her brother. After Elizabeth interrupted her cousin Ivanka as she kissed Harry Finnigan, Lily noticed how similar he was to Albus. Nieces and nephews As Lily had two brothers who survived the Second World War, two of whom married at one time, she had some nephews and nieces by 2032. Lily's children seemed the closest to the children of Albus and Chrysta whose son Fred was the same age as Elizabeth and their daughter Ivanka were the same age as Robert. The children of James and Aubrey were Madison and Sarah. When Lily's son Robert discovered Ivanka kissing Harry Finnigan at King's Cross station he interrupted them and went back to his family to triumphantly announce what he had seen, prompting Lily to compare him to his uncle James. Lysander Scamander Category:Potter family Category:Weasley family Category:Slytherins Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Prewett family